The Disease of Monkey Island
by B-man3
Summary: Guybrush gets a mysterious disease, around about the same time LeChuck has a new plan to take over the carribean. Coincidence? Finally with the fourthe chapter!
1. Part one

The disease of Monkey Island  
  
It started one fateful morning. Guybrush sat in bed writing memoirs of the past four games.  
  
'So my adventures continue..' he wrote, as he was getting towards the end of the book 'LeChuck and Ozzie are taken care of and we have set sail once again to where Me and Elaine's hearts lead us. Nope nothing to worry about at all.'  
  
"GUYBRUSH!" His wife Elaine interrupted his thoughts, although instead of a tone of annoyance it was of concern.  
  
Guybrush looked up. "Yes dear?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Elaine gasped, "You've gone green and spotty!"  
  
"Green? Spotty? I feel fine!" Guybrush protested.  
  
Elaine pushed him down in his bed and tucked him in.  
  
"It's some kind of disease snookums." She said "But don't worry. I'll nurse you back to health"  
  
"But I wanna go to an Island! I don't wanna be sick!" Guybrush moaned  
  
"Oh, stop acting like a baby" grumbled Elaine, shoving a thermometer in her husband's mouth "You'll be better in no time"  
  
"Wut welaine!" Guybrush mumbled with the thermometer.  
  
Meanwhile, on a distant ship in the sea, the crew of 'The Seacumber' headed towards Melee Island. The ship was captained by Otis and Carla and navigated by Mr Cheese so the crew was all friendly.  
  
"I can't believe we purchased this ship from a load of Monkeys" laughed Carla  
  
Otis leapt a mile "Monkeys.monkeys.MONKEY ISLANDTM?!" he screamed  
  
"Never mind." Carla sighed. Otis had gotten so stressed by his visits to Monkey IslandTM that he associated anything to do with Monkeys or bananas with it.  
  
Suddenly Mr Cheese came running into the cabin where they were.  
  
"T-t-t-t-there's s-someone here to s-s-s-s-see you Carla" He stuttered  
  
"Who?" asked Carla.  
  
Mr Cheese shivered "It's L-l-l-l-l-l-l."  
  
LeChuck burst into the room. "LECHUCK!" He snarled, in answer to Mr Cheese.  
  
"Lechuck?!" Carla cried  
  
"LECHUCK!!" Otis shrieked  
  
"Aye it's me. And I'm taking over this ship!" LeChuck Boomed.  
  
"O.k" Otis and Carla replied timidly, not wanting to mess with him. They ran and jumped overboard.  
  
"Muwahhahahhaha!" LeChuck cackled in one breath "Now that I've taken over this ship I can sail it around the Tri-Island area spreading pain and misery and maybe.finally.KILLING GUYBRUSH THREEPWOOD!"  
  
As he said this, across the ocean, Elaine and Guybrush's ship bumped into the shores of Monkey IslandTM. Elaine grabbed the navigator by the ear.  
  
"What's the big idea buster? We don't want Monkey IslandTM!" She said  
  
"What are you talking about? This is Cutthroat IslandTM, home of the villainous pirate Captain John Edwinson."  
  
Guybrush hopped onto the deck wrapped in blankets.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, instantly recognising the man "Aren't you the lookout from Melee Island?"  
  
"No. Never heard of him" said the look out.  
  
"Oh well" said Guybrush.  
  
"Guybrush? What are you doing out of bed?" Elaine asked  
  
"Uhhh.Looking for a bathroom?" Guybrush suggested nervously.  
  
"If you need the toilet I'll bring the chamber pot in and you can do it in that"  
  
"ewww gross!"  
  
"Guybrush!"  
  
Guybrush sighed "O.k. But what are YOU gonna do?"  
  
"I'll search the Island to look for anyone who can help cure that disease you've got. You stay here and don't leave the ship without my say so."  
  
Guybrush sighed again "O.k"  
  
"Bye snookums, and remember DON'T LEAVE THE SHIP!"  
  
Typically five minutes later, Guybrush left the ship. and tripped over.  
  
"Aaah!" he cried as he hit the sand.  
  
He brushed himself down. "Stupid skull-like white rock" he muttered. Suddenly he realised who it was.  
  
"Wait a second." Guybrush gasped "A skull is behind that skull-like white rock!"  
  
He picked the skull up "Murray! What are you doing here?"  
  
Murray snarled. "What does it look like I'm doing Guybrush? I'm minding my own business, thinking of plans to CONQUER THE WORLD!!! MUWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"  
  
"I thought you were a bouncer at 'Planet Threepwood'?"  
  
"Fool Guybrush" Murray sighed "Did you really think that a business with your name in the title would really last that long?"  
  
"I'd like to think so" said Guybrush "Did it flop?"  
  
"Like a pair of flippity floppity bunny rabbit slippers!" said Murray "After a while, everyone assumed you were.ahum..dead"  
  
"Dead? No way! There was nothing what-so-ever to make them think that I was dead!"  
  
"Don't blame me! I'm only a talking skull"  
  
"Well nevermind that" said Guybrush "How did you ESCAPE FROM JAMBALAYA ISLANDTM?"  
  
"Is that supposed to be some sort of pun?" Murray asked "Anyway, being out of work on a cheesy pirate free Island resort, I decided to (and accidentally) hitch a ride on a ship of the villainous pirate LECHUCKTM!!!!"  
  
"Hey! How come Lechuck gets a Tm?" Guybrush questioned. He was quickly silenced by Murray.  
  
"Silence!" quickly silenced Murray. "You're not getting my point! The fact is, while I was on LeChuck's ship I over heard one of his eeeeeevvill plans! He said that using something Voodoo, was spreading a disease that would take out anyone who had the potential to stop him"  
  
"Hey! That must be this strange disease I've suddenly got" Guybrush replied "That means I have the potential to stop LeChuck!"  
  
"You? Beat Lechuck? Don't beat me laugh!" cackled Murray "Oops. Too late! MUAH -HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"  
  
"I beat him in the past four games Murray" Guybrush muttered, unimpressed.  
  
"I'm sorry" Murray sighed, calming down "It's just somewhere, that fish has started nibbling on my foot again and it tickles."  
  
"How did you escape LeChuck's ship?" Guybrush asked  
  
"How do you think? He found me and LeChuck-ed me overboard!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell him you used to be on his crew?" Guybrush suggested  
  
"I forgot. It was something I was trying to forget!" Murray yelled  
  
Then Elaine came along. "GUYBRUSH!" she yelled "Don't you ever listen? I'd probably hit you but your disease may be contagious."  
  
"But Elaine! I have something to tell you!" Guybrush said. He held Murray out to her "I found my old friend Murray!"  
  
"What?" Elaine frowned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh wait, that's not it!" he blushed "I meant to say that my old enemy LeChuck has something to do with my disease!"  
  
"It's eating at away with him slowly, KILLING ANG KILLING HIM! MUWAH-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA!" Murray laughed manically  
  
"Murray!" Guybrush scolded.  
  
Elaine embraced him protectively "But I can't be a widow Guybrush. I love you too much"  
  
"May I suggest something?" squeaked Murray, who was stuck between them.  
  
Guybrush and Elaine pulled apart. "Yes Murray?" Guybrush asked  
  
"If this disease is work of something Voodoo, why don't you go and see the Voodoo lady?"  
  
"Great idea Murray, let's go Guybrush!" Elaine cried and pulled them both onto the ship.  
  
They set off for Melee Island.. 


	2. Part two

Part two  
  
As soon as they got back to Melee they set about finding the Voodoo lady. However the house of Mojo was empty when searched, even by pulling on 'the finger'  
  
"Something sure smells fishy here Guybrush" said Murray  
  
"But Murray, you've got no nose!" Guybrush replied.  
  
Murray snapped at him and landed on the floor. "Must we talk about my lack of facial organs??" He growled.  
  
"But if the Voodoo Lady isn't here, where is she?" asked Elaine  
  
"Maybe she went out to buy more chickens with pulleys in middles" Guybrush joked. He soon realised that no one had laughed.  
  
Suddenly Elaine got a whiff of some voodoo gases coming from the Voodoo ladies chair.  
  
"Ganno hakamutu ahootu!" she murmured  
  
"Uh.Elaine?" Guybrush asked "Honey? You feeling o.k.?"  
  
"Ganno hakamutu ahootu!" she murmured again. She stretched both hands out like a mummy and walked through the door.  
  
"Elaine! Come back !" Guybrush called.  
  
Murray, who was still on the floor, started jumping about again. "Now look what you did!" he snapped.  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything!" Guybrush protested.  
  
"Well I didn't do anything!" Murray argued  
  
An old man interrupted them. "Stop arguing!" he said, "You need to find Elaine and go and rescue The voodoo lady who has been kidnapped by LeChuck!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Guybrush  
  
The man shrugged "What do you care? I'm telling you what you want to hear!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Voodoo lady was being forced to make visions for LeChuck. She was strapped to a chair at the side of the wall. Lechuck paced the room.  
  
"Agh! I be wanting visions Voodoo lady person!" he snarled.  
  
The voodoo lady had resisted his demands up till now. "I see nothing in your future." She said  
  
"Agh! Want'dya mean woman?!" LeChuck cried "There must be something! * sigh * I'll deal with you later. Right now I must seek out Threepwood."  
  
He pointed to the voodoo lady's nephew. "Where is he?"  
  
"M-m-m-m-m-melee Island, s-s-s-sir" stuttered the boy  
  
"Set sail to Melee Island then!" LeChuck boomed, to whoever was listening.  
  
"Nah. I doubt Guybrush will stay there for long" Said the Voodoo lady "He'll be off looking for no-nosed pirates and three headed monkeys before you can say plunder Island"  
  
"PLUNDER ISLAND?" gasped Guybrush as Stan told them where Elaine had gone. "How on earth did she get there?"  
  
"Quite simple, she just came along, bought one of my 'Previously owned inflatable dingeys' and rowed off into the sunset, only without her husband/rowing buddy" Said Stan "Which was funny because we didn't go over it's safety regulation report!"  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Guybrush "Why?"  
  
"Well.she bribed me with a voodoo message and I was..uh..taking classes"  
  
Murray snatched the paper from Stan with his teeth. "It's a clue Guybrush" He said  
  
"Hakeeya magger seneakma nada blada wada Plunder Island" Guybrush read "Great clue Murray."  
  
He turned to Stan "I'll hire one of those dingeys"  
  
"Fabulous choice sir." Complemented Stan "Better buy now I say. This deal won't laaaaaaasssssttttt!!!"  
  
Guybrush searched his pockets finding no money. "Here" he said quickly "Take this talking skull as my fee" He hopped into dingey and rowed off.  
  
"Oh you'll pay for this Guybrush!" Murray yelled "You're dead Guybrush! You're sooo dead! .well, almost dead"  
  
"Come on" Said Stan "You can help me with my next project. Stan's previously owned talking skulls!"  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Murray screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, Guybrush had now headed out to sea and had drifted to a halt in the middle of the ocean in an inflatable dingey.  
  
"What a waste of time" he wrote in his journal "Now it'll be days before I reach land again, let alone Plunder Island. I know there's nothing now but ocean for miles around."  
  
He stopped. "I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu"  
  
BOOM! LeChuck's ship bumped into the dingy, turning it upside down. Guybrush came up spluttering water.  
  
"Wait" he said, "It's passed"  
  
LeChuck fished him out of the sea. "We meet again Mr Threepwood!" he snarled  
  
"Erm, yes will you look at that?" Guybrush stuttered, and then bravely "What do you want?"  
  
"Let's see," said LeChuck " 1) You 2) You dead 3) Elaine and 4) The Carribean! I plan to have them all by the end of my siege!" He held him by his shirt and chucked him into the hold. Thump! Guybrush landed in the treasure room  
  
"I'm still getting déjà vu" He sighed before he fainted. 


	3. Part three

Part three  
  
When Guybrush came to he was, still, in the hold. After all, he couldn't exactly get up and move when he was out cold. He looked around the room. One corner - nothing, another corner - nothing, another corner - nothing, another corner - nothing, another corner.  
  
Guybrush got dizzy and fell over, right onto the person who was sitting in the supposedly empty room.  
  
"Watch it now Guybrush" the man said "I need you for my escape plan"  
  
Guybrush looked at who had said this. He recognised the man straight away.  
  
"Mr Cheese?" he gasped "Mr Igneous Cheese?!"  
  
"Aye" answered Mr Cheese truthfully  
  
"What happened to you?" Guybrush asked "I thought I left..uh..said..erm." Guybrush trailed off.  
  
"You know full well what happened to me Mr Threepwood!" Cheese said sternly "You left us all stranded on Monkey IslandTm. again!"  
  
"Sorry" said Guybrush "But how did you get here?"  
  
"I'll ignore that non-existent concern for how I coped on that a-cursed Island" Cheese grunted "But I simpley hitched a ride on the seacumber"  
  
"My Weddingship? Yeah, I was wondering where that went." Guybrush said  
  
"The ship was captained by Otis and Carla. That was until one fateful day when it was seized upon by LeChuck!"  
  
"How did he come back this time?" asked Guybrush  
  
"No one's knows" said Cheese "But he's back, and taking us all to Wort Island!!"  
  
"Ew that doesn't sound very clean" Guybrush commented  
  
"It is rumoured that Wort Island is where LeChuck learned to be a pirate and everything!" Cheese explained, "He could even have been born there!"  
  
In a couple of days they reached Wort Island. Guybrush and Mr Cheese were aware of this of course, right from the time they heard LeChuck's great heavy boots clomping across the deck to when they reached the gangplank along with his crew, to when the gangplank was raised again, locking them inside.  
  
"Shouldn't we take Guybrush with us onto the Island Mr Lechuck?" A pirate asked timidly.  
  
"THREEPWOOD ON AN ISLAND?" Lechuck snarled "I won't take him onto AN IRELAND!"  
  
The crew laughed, at the joke and LeChuck's use of Grammar.  
  
"No," said LeChuck "That voodoo disease should kill him soon enough"  
  
"AAGGGGHHH!" Guybrush, meanwhile, cried out in pain.  
  
"Guybrush!" Exclaimed Mr Cheese, running over "Are you alright?"  
  
Guybrush pulled something from his backside "I sat on a pin!" he groaned  
  
"Is that all?" Cheese sighed, "You had me worrying me pegleg off, I thought it was that disease!"  
  
"Nevermind that. We've got to get out of here," said Guybrush, standing up. "Then we can find Elaine, rescue the voodoo lady, cure my disease, talk sternly to Stan about safety regulations."  
  
The boat started sinking as he said this  
  
"Then perhaps by then we'll have got onto Act III - Guybrush kicks disinfected butt! Ha! Ha! Ha! D'ya get it? Cos' it's the Disease of Monkey Island? D'ya get it? Huh? Huh?" Guybrush continued  
  
"We're sinking Guybrush!!!" Cheese screamed  
  
Guybrush ignored him "After that we can do Monkey VI: The real secret! Cos' we get to find out the real secret of Monkey Island and discover that it's."  
  
"We're SINKING GUYBRUSH!!!" Cheese cried, louder.  
  
"Anyway, the story will include all my best pals! They'll be Meathook and Carla and Otis and you and Haggis and Bill and Edward and Wally and Elaine and Murray and the Voodoo lady and Timmy and Stan and Kenny and Blondebeard and that cabana boy and the snowcone guy and Griswold and Minnie and the guy who married Minnie and Palido and Mr Fossey and LeChimp and the duck and Freddy the stickmaker and Brittany and Marco de Pollo and Deadeye Dave and and Salty and Hugo and did you say something about the ship?"  
  
"FORCRYING OUT LOUD IT'S SINKING!!" Cheese bellowed  
  
"Oh I see...WHAT??!!" Guybrush cried. He instinctively went and broke down the door. Yes, that's exactly what you do when the ship is sinking!!  
  
Later on, the two men crawled along the beach spluttering.  
  
"It's a good thing I can.."  
  
"Hold your breath for ten minutes, I know." Cheese sat up and wringed his hat free from water, then poured some more from his pegleg. "What are we going to do now Mr Threepwood?"  
  
"YES WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" A huge voice bellowed at them. It belonged to a fat man wearing a Hawaiian shirt.  
  
"So you're the new character of Monkey Island 5?" Guybrush said, "You better give me something to put in my inventory"  
  
"Stop rambling," Muttered Cheese "Budget cuts."  
  
"Brother, this will be fun" Guybrush muttered.  
  
"Stop talking to yourself kid, you sound weird" said the man in the shirt "Let me introduce myself, the names Al, Al Swith."  
  
"I'm cheese" Said Mr Cheese "Mr Cheese that is. This is my friend."  
  
"Bond" Said Guybrush smoothly "James Bond: License to kill"  
  
" Pay no attention" Cheese told the Al "He's just Guybrush Threepwood: License to shove a duck down his pants, which apparently comes in handy. What exactly can we do for you mister Smith?"  
  
"Swith" Al corrected him "Al Swith."  
  
"Oh for pities sake! We're going around in circles!" Guybrush cried. "Just tell us what you want!"  
  
"I'll be honest" said Al "You look like respectable pirates, I want you to work at my new pirate bar."  
  
"Why?" Asked Cheese  
  
"Does an pirate have to explain? Just come along!" Al cried, "I think you'll find it has numerous advantages. Good times, free grog."  
  
Guybrush shuddered  
  
"And there'll be plenty of ducks to shove down your pants!" Al beamed eyeing Guybrush craftily  
  
"I'm in!" Guybrush said gullibly.  
  
"I better come too, just for Plot advancement" Cheese said, as Al started to lead the way to the bar.  
  
When they got to the bar it was almost dark. Guybrush and Cheese thought this was slightly strange, but just blamed Lucusarts. They ended up being sued two hours later.  
  
"There's a hotel just next-door" Al said, "Here's some money for the room. Sleep well!"  
  
The men went in and paid for the room in reception. After they had gone. The receptionist tore a mask off his head to reveal LeChuck.  
  
"I must make sure Threepwood never finds a Voodoo lady" he growled. 


	4. Part Four

Part four  
  
Guybrush and Mr Cheese got to work the next day working in Al's bar.  
  
"Look! A manatee!" Guybrush whooped, seeing one placed in the corner. "They have these on Jambalaya Island but their much faster"  
  
"You want it faster eh?" Mr Cheese grinned cunningly; he pushed a lever on the manatee from the 'bed-wetter' setting past 'bed-wetter +1', past 'faster than that', 'faster' and 'yup, faster', right up to the 'Could this darn manatee go any faster?' setting.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Guybrush screamed "Geeeeeet meeeeeee ooooofffffff tttttthhhhhhiiiiiisssssss ttthhhiiinnnggg!"  
  
"All right Mr Threepwood" Cheese said and slid the lever all the way back to bed-wetter. Guybrush was catapulted across the room into the dartboard. He fell to the floor with the dartboard stuck on his head.  
  
"Are you alright Guybrush?" Al cried, running in. "This bar is more dangerous than I thought."  
  
"I'm Bobbin, are you my mother?" Guybrush asked, dazed  
  
"He's alright!" Said Cheese.  
  
"Still," said Al "It could have ended up a lot worse. I'm closing this bar down for a while, making it a safer place"  
  
Guybrush and Cheese lost their jobs and were left on the streets.  
  
"Don't worry Guybrush," said Mr Cheese "We were supposed to be looking for Elaine anyway remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah" Guybrush replied "Why did I ever get a job in that dangerous place anyway?"  
  
"Because you wanted to shove a duck down your pants" Cheese grumbled "and you did that last year on Lucre Island remember?"  
  
"Yeah!" Guybrush giggled goofily "That was a blast! I should do it again some time!"  
  
"That's your answer to everything!" Mr Cheese replied  
  
"All right then, Mr I-do-everything-Guybrush-says-but-doesn't-tell-him- he's doing-anything-wrong, what do we do now? How do we find Elaine?" asked Guybrush  
  
"Seems like the sensible thing to do is to follow LeChuck and rescue the Voodoo Lady, thus curing your disease and finding out what Elaine was saying in Voodoo, then travelling to Plunder Island to find her, defeating Lechuck and even having enough time to look for Carla and Otis, swimming around in the ocean somewhere" Cheese Suggested.  
  
Guybrush stood there for a moment "I have no idea what you just said" he sighed raising eyebrow "So what do we do know?"  
  
"Well, to put it in simpler words" Cheese replied "We have to find LeChuck, then find the Voodoo Lady, then find Elaine, then find Otis and Carla"  
  
"Oh a scavenger hunt! Well why didn't you say?"  
  
Guybrush scanned the port. "If only there was someone to give us some idea of where they are"  
  
"HI MISTER!" a voice said coincidently. "Need some help?"  
  
The men looked down at who had said this. It was Kenny Foulmouth. Not who they had expected.  
  
"Oh hello" Said Guybrush with resignation.  
  
"Ahoy" Cheese added.  
  
"It looks like you fellas could use some help!" Kenny said  
  
"We do" Guybrush replied.  
  
"Well look no further! Kenny Foulmouth will quench your thirst! Here have some free lemonade!" Kenny offered them a glass.  
  
"I don't want any lemonade! I'm looking for my kidnapped wife!" Guybrush snapped  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you don't want my lemonade" Kenny said "Wait, maybe it does"  
  
"We're looking for some pirates," said Cheese "Evil ones"  
  
"ARE YOU REALLY?" Kenny laughed "That's like saying I'm looking for monkeys! They're everywhere! Although... I did see something down at the harbour.  
  
"What? Elaine?"  
  
"No, Monkeys"  
  
"ohhhhhh" Guybrush and Mr Cheese groaned  
  
"Sorry, it looks like we're never going to find your wife..." A huge explosion in the distance interrupted Kenny.  
  
"Hurry! That could be LeChuck!" Cheese said.  
  
They hurried over the island to the place where the explosion happened. A big smoking crater stood before them. In the centre was a small piece of paper.  
  
"It's like I always say" Said Kenny "Small things, come in big explosions"  
  
"Yeah. It's a pity they had to blow half the marketplace up for just a small piece of paper to appear" Said Guybrush "Oh well"  
  
Cheese picked the paper up "It's a map of Wart Island!" he cried "And it shows where LeChuck's hideout is! Let's go!"  
  
They followed the map up a big mountain ridge. Steep drops stood on either side. Finally, Cheese stopped and turned around, almost knocking Guybrush and Kenny down the mountainside.  
  
"Watch it Mister!" Kenny grunted  
  
"Sorry. I'm just confused by this map. Apparently, LeChuck's hideout should be RIGHT HERE" Cheese said.  
  
"Maybe it is" Guybrush replied. Looking beneath him and realising that THE WHOLE MOUNTAIN WAS SHAPED LIKE LECHUCK!  
  
"This seems an awful lot like that movie Austin Powers" he said to the group "We could be heading towards a bit lawsuit. Get your chequebooks ready guys"  
  
"Never mind that, how are we going to get in?" Cheese asked.  
  
"Do what they do in cartoons!" Kenny cried, "They jump up and down, and somehow, in a way I cannot remember, they get inside!" Kenny jumped up and down as he said this, and the ground beneath them crumbled. The gang tumbled through and landed in a room.  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember. The ground beneath us crumbles. We tumble through and land in a room!" Kenny concluded.  
  
Guybrush, who had landed on his head, rolled over and realised that another person was in the room tied up.  
  
"The voodoo lady!" They all cried. They ran over, untied her and pulled the gag from her mouth .  
  
"Well, you all look pleased to see me" She chuckled "I assume you found the map I sent you. It's a tricky object transportation spell. I had to conduct it using my feet. I hope I didn't cause too much of a explosion"  
  
"Erm..." the gang looked at each other  
  
"That doesn't matter now" Said Guybrush "We need to find Elaine. It's weird. She just said 'Ganno hakamutu ahootu' and then rowed off to Plunder Island!"  
  
"Oh dear" The Voodoo lady sighed, "Well I'm pessimistic Guybrush. We're dealing with another dangerous voodoo curse."  
  
"Aw nuts." Guybrush groaned, "Does it involve a Caribbean shattering caboom? A giant monkey robot by any chance?"  
  
"Guybrush, I'm talking about the curse that you've got. The voodoo disease." The Voodoo lady said  
  
"What's that got to do with Elaine?" Guybrush asked  
  
"Well let me put it this way," said the Voodoo lady "It's contagious. You're friends could be carrying it right now"  
  
"Ewwww" cried Cheese and Kenny "Unclean! Unclean!"  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Guybrush  
  
"My only suggestion is to go to Plunder Island after Elaine" The voodoo lady replied "But be careful. I sense a lot of evil energy around there"  
  
"Great. The only question that remains is. How do we get out of here?" Cheese asked.  
  
Kenny answered that question in the next five seconds.  
  
"What does this button do?" He said... 


End file.
